


Reflections

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Joe wants Kent to see what he sees.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Mirror

"Don't look away Kent."

The detective constable in question blushed scarlet at his DI's instruction.

"I know you want to, I know this is a little out there for you, but I need you to keep watching."

Joes voice washed over him, the DI's mouth pressed close to Kent's ear. He shivered and kept his eyes on the mirror. They were going to be in so much trouble if anyone walked in. Well, unless it was Skip, or Mansell. Then he'd just have to worry about dying of embarrassment, and Mansell would never let him forget it the comments would follow him for the rest of his life and-

"Kent."

He jumped, eyes flicking back to the mirror, unsure of when he had looked away.

"Good boy." Joe purred into his skin.

The mens room at work. They must be mad. The both of them.

The DI's hand worked it's way inside of Kent's trousers and embarrassment ran through him again at how aroused he obviously was.

"Now. I need you to watch this Kent, watch yourself." Chandler kept up a consistent murmur of speech, talking Kent through it every step of the way.

"See what I see when I look at you. See how beautiful you are." Kent gasped at the words and had to press one hand to his mouth to keep himself quiet. They couldn't risk someone hearing him.

As Chandler kept up his constant litany of words he stroked Kent's cock. Slowly at first but they didn't have time to draw it out while they were at work. He made sure Kent's eyes stayed locked on their reflection as he worked him up and over the edge, come striping over the mirror and Chandler's hand both.


End file.
